Revenge served cold with a dash of Steel and Gunpowder
by Predator7
Summary: Betrayed by the very people that he fought for Hikigaya gets exiled from his homeland. That is before he is hired again and ordered to conquer the very city that generations of his family protected. Heavily inspired by Rise of Nations. Now with a revenge ending.
1. Deal

**Yo guys here the updated version of Revenge: A tale of Gunpowder and steel**

 **...love the ring of that!**

 **Thanks for the 17 reviews so far, I never actually expected to be received so well and you guys actually liked it.**

 **Hope you guys will like the Revenge ending that I posted as a chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Yeah and I slightly edited and fixed some issues in this chapter. Actually I wrote it on my Phone so yeah, Typos.**

* * *

"Hikigaya-Hachiman, by the power of my position as the head of Dawn-Blade and the current regent of the Haven kingdom you are herby exiled from the Haven Kingdom." Yukinoshita Yukino announced as she sat on the Throne….the throne that I helped her gain.

 **The Haven Kingdom changed diplomacy with you to neutral**

"Why are you doing this Yukinoshita, what about our shared memories our-" I could not speak further as I was hit on the back of the head by making me fall to the granite floor of the throne-room.

I looked up and met her cold gaze. Those clear blue eyes which once looked at me with gratitude and respect are now full of cold uncontrolled anger and disgust. I looked to her left at Yuigahama who was looking at me with the same gaze.

"How disgusting, do you know how much I loathed to even breathe the same air as you?"

"Yeah Hikki, you are a bore, you saved our horse but that's all you were good for." Yuigahama joins in.

Really….that was your real self….

You…lied...

You all lied…

I had always thought that they would help me find that genuine thing…..

But they lied…

"Tell me….were you honest with me at that time?" I ask as tears start falling from me eyes.

"Your kind doesn't even deserve an answer." Was all that she said before she looked away and the guards dragged me off.

"I swear by the dragon Yukinoshita, I get my answer." I yell before a heavy blow knocked me unconscious.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman….a betrayed Lord.

My family imprisoned and probably dead….my lands sold to jealous nobles.

I was currently wandering alone….Well not exactly alone.

I still have my horse Babieca and quite a group of soldiers who fought with me and are following me around…

Well more like fighting, as we are fighting a group of soldiers from the Haven kingdom, yes the one which I served….

Why?

 **The Haven Kingdom changed stance with you to Enemy**

It seems Yukinoshita still considers me a threat and want me gone…well I was her commander, no wonder she thinks I am a threat….

Well I also escaped from the prison….so there's that...

I had managed to fell twenty or so men…..I mean who even keeps count when someone is swinging a sword at you?...

When a loud noise draws our attention, the crossbow-men who were hiding at the back and shooting bolts at us faced the opposite direction and started firing their weapons in the opposite direction. I spot a group of heavily armored horsemen charging at them but what surprises me more is the fact that they are using the boom-sticks. [1]

As they close in the crossbow-men try to fight them off or attempt to run off, however they are cut down instantly by their weapons which release a loud sound as well as smoke which kill a man every time they fire.

Now reinforced, my men fight with renewed vigor and with the assistance of the horsemen we manage to defeat all of the remaining soldiers.

As my men give few cheers I examine the horsemen who helped us, then suddenly with horror I recognize the symbol that was on their armor…..

A Howling Wolf, the symbol of the Northern Alliance.

Well the reason I was terrified right now was because it was the Northern Alliance against whom my Family had gained fame. Generations of my family along with me had defended the Haven Kingdom against the attacks from the Northern Alliance many times.

And here they were striking at me just when I was undefended and without a Lord to serve.

I put my hand on the hilt of my sword and watch cautiously as the Leader of the Horsemen gets off his horse and moves towards me. My men falls silent as the too recognize the ensigma.

The Leader walks towards me and stops a few feet away from me, he take off his helmet and claps his fist against his chest.

"Roran Stronghammer be my name, I am Captain of the Royal Guards of the Aspen Kingdom, [2] My Lord has heard of your situation and requests your company at the Winter Palace." He ends with a slight bow which I acknowledge with a slight nod.

"May I ask the reason why he would give such an offer to someone whose family has fought against the North for a long time?" I ask him.

"Sire even if you are the foe, you are highly respected in the North and my Lord wishes to employ you and your men." He says indicating to the men behind me.

Well everything aside it is a pretty good offer and it will also provide for the men who chose to follow me.

But still….

"Why does he think that I would like to work?"

"The answer is simple sire, you are a soldier and you need someone to take orders from." As he says this I can't help but a smile from reaching my lips.

I raise my head to meet his eyes.

"Let's go meet the Winter King."

* * *

 **[A few months later]**

 **[Valencia, Capitol of the Haven Kingdom]**

"Hayama-kun how is the state of our Military?" A woman with raven black hair seated at the head of a long Table speaks out while drinking tea from a cup. Behind her to her right stood another woman with pink hair tied in a bun with a few scrolls.

"Your highness, Quarter of our force is tied up in the Central continent wars and another quarter was in the Fortress of Verdun which had been under siege by unknown forces. We still haven't been able to find the makers for the new Boom-stick as a result we cannot train Harquebusiers." A man with blonde hair replied.

"Zaimakoza how's our Navy?" The woman asked again.

"Your Highness our Galleons and Caravels are still top of the Line, however we haven't been able to upgrade them to the latest Ironclads. Most of them are in a state of Battle ready and can set sail to flank any attackers on the capital." A rather plump man said. He was about to say more before a soldier burst in the room clutching a sack.

He stopped before the Table and then knelt before the Woman.

"Your highness a strange carriage delivered this at the West Gate." He said before pushing the package forward. The woman with the bun came forward and took the bundle and beckoned the man away who left immediately.

The woman placed the sack on the table and it landed with a clank. The other assembled people craned their necks to look at the contents of the sack.

When she opened the sack and held it upside down a Helmet of a General from the Haven Kingdom and a scroll dropped out of the sack.

What was surprising was the condition that it was in. The helmet was riddled with small holes and badly damaged. Hayama picked the helmet and inspected it while the woman holding the sack picked up the scroll and opened it.

"It says-

 **To Yukinoshita Yukino.**

 **You are being given one chance to surrender, A messenger tomorrow will pick up your answer at the West Gate, if you still chose to fight The Northern Alliance will declare war on the Haven kingdom. We await your answer.**

 **Field Marshal Hikigaya Hachiman**

 **Northern Alliance**

 **P.S- The helmet's all that's left of your forces at Verdun fortress.**

"It seems the dead fish eye creep defected to the enemy." Yukinoshita said while glaring at Hayama who looked down "You said that your men ended him." She glares at him for a few seconds before she stands up.

"Very well let him come, we'll give him a fitting answer."

* * *

 **The next day**

Outside the West gate of the City, most of the people from the meeting were standing around. There were also guards standing 12 ranks deep before them and behind them in order to prevent any Attack on the Queen who was waiting on a horse along with the rest of the nobles.

"Look your highness something is coming." A shout came from the man standing in the second rank and the soldiers adopted a defensive stance.

The nobles rode forward to get a good look of the enemy that they would be fighting. The looked at the place where the soldier indicated and saw something headed towards them leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"Yukino what is that?" Yuigahama asked amazed by what she was seeing. The person who replied was not her but Zaimokuza.

"It seems some sort of metal chariot, but it is not pulled by any horse, how is that possible?"

The metal chariot in question reached the place where they were standing merely in a minute.

When it was a mere 10 meter from them it stopped suddenly. The gathered people heard strange noises coming from it. Then door opened from the left and right side and three men came out and walked towards them, strangely they could see another man sitting in the from of the vehicle. (3)

The three men walked towards the mounted people who were astonished to see their enemy, the enemy didn't wear any armor but instead wore uniforms. Two of the men carried strange weapons which they could only figure out to be some sort of ranged weapon. They both wore different uniforms and the only thing that they could recognize was the helmet on one of the soldier which had the symbol of the Northern alliance on it the other wore some sort of red hat. [4]

However what drew their attention was the man in the middle who did not wear a helmet but instead wore a hat and had several medals on his chest, a man they recognized all too well.

"Hikigaya….How dare a traitor ask for my surrender?" Yukinoshita asks the man in the middle.

"Let me tell you 2 things." Hikigaya began "One I am not a traitor, you exiled me and I simply found another person to serve." Several of the nobles protested at his words but he ignored them " Second, I don't want unnecessary blood shed." at him saying this several of the nobles started laughing. Hayama in particular found it very funny.

"You say you wish for no bloodshed but look at the condition of your men. You, let alone your army does not have any armor, how do you expect to fight the army by scaring them into submission with your eyes?" Throughout their laughing neither Hikigaya nor his men showed any change in expression.

"I'm simply acting as a messenger between the Northern Alliance's Senate and the Haven kingdom right now, so tell me what's your answer?" Hikigaya said.

"You know my answer." Yukinoshita said while drawing her sword and holding it high for every one to see.

"It's a NO!" She yelled as the soldiers joined her by banging their weapons on their shields and yelled.

"I see. Well I can tell you one thing, as of now the Northern Alliance is officially with war with the Haven Kingdom." Hikigaya said before turning back and walking back to the chariot.

 **The Northern Alliance changes stance to War against the Haven Kingdom**

The suddenly he stopped and turned back.

"A fair warning, We will have your city by tomorrow evening so you better run away now." he says and then continues to the chariot.

"Really, Lets make wager then." This draws his attention and he stops from getting into the chariot. All eyes are on Yukinoshita as she moves her horse to be at the front and then points her sword at Hikigaya's direction.

"Your head or my chastity." She says confidently to which Hikigaya only gives a small smile.

"Don't regret it." Hikigaya said as he got into the chariot which gave a strange noise and then turned around and sped off raising a cloud of dust behind it.

Yukinoshita turned her horse around and faced her men.

"Hayama-kun get the Military ready in the case of an attack and Zaimokuza prepare the ships for battle we can do many things but to not take him seriously will be a fatal mistake." To which they both bowed. Yuigahama manages to catch up to her till now.

"Yukino, why did you wager your chastity to that man?"

"It's easy to figure out, it will make him act foolish and as a result he will make mistakes. Come on, there is no way that he will be able to take over the Capital by Tomorrow." Yukinoshita said before she put her horse in full gallop and rode towards the Castle.

* * *

 **[A few hours later]**

 **[Northern Alliance Camp]**

"Comrades, Are we ready to go to war?" The man in the center of the Table said. There were several men sitting in the War camp and all of them were either in a Grey Uniform or a green uniform.

"Da Comrade Marshal, our Katysha batteries arrived a few hour ago, several ships from Vladivostok have arrived and have anchored a few miles away from the shore and will start the bombardment and landing operations on command." A uniformed man to his left said.

"Ja Marshal, our special forces will take control of the Gates and let the Forces in. My Gespensterdivision is ready for Blitzkrieg and will have the City by tomorrow." another man in grey uniform said.

"Life is strange no?" the man exclaims "...generations of my family spend their lives defending the Haven Kingdom and here I am now fighting against them." The central man sighed and then asked again "How goes the Air-Force?"

"We have some Stukas on the carrier but we will have to fly the bombers from the Airstrip built near the Verdun fortress if we have to."

"Forget the bombers, if we're depended on them we might have difficulty later on and there will be collateral damage later on. We'll stick to the Stukas."

"One last thing Comrade Marshal, Why did The Comrade have us install the loudspeakers?" The man on the left asked to which the man in the center thought about for a minute and then said.

"Most probably psychological Warfare. Now get the soldiers some sleep, contact the Special forces and the Fleet and Inform them we attack at Dawn. Dismissed."

* * *

 **[Dawn]**

 **[The Red light District]**

It was a peaceful morning for most in the Haven Kingdom's capital and because of this people awoke late.

However there was a large group of men who were up and about before the sun was up.

They were the special forces of the Northern alliance. They had managed to infiltrate the Capital a few weeks ago and were marking key targets and supplying information to the main forces.

And today was the day they would be put to test. Today they were given the order for which they had been preparing for weeks.

They split into smaller teams each with their own objectives. Several of them advances towards the gates while some of them went towards the waterfront, quite a few men also went towards several vital chokepoints to hold them till the main forces came, however a few stayed behind to keep the communication at their safe-house in the red light district.

After the teams reached their objective locations, one of the men took an apparatus out of his pocket and looked at it then and then signaled another sitting near a radio.

The man just nodded and flipped a few dials before he connected a wire and flipped a switch.

 _ **PLAY**_

 _ **[RED ALERT 3: SOVIET MARCH]**_

* * *

 **[Outside the City Walls]**

The troops outside were commanded by Hayama Hayato who was a handsome dashing Knight. They were the core of the Haven Kingdom and were Veterans of the Central Wars.

Most of them were kept awake for the night on the event of a surprise raid and were ordered to retreat from the fields and back in the city when the enemy came.

Suddenly the Horns of the scouts were heard.

The Scouts had been hired to warn of the enemy's approach and had been posted a few leagues ahead of the Main body of the troops. They had spotted a huge amount of dust rising from the West, as the chariot that the Enemy messenger rode yesterday did the same they had been ordered to keep a watch for any such signs.

Hayama left his tent wearing his White Armor and mounted his charger, it would be easy to say he was looking forward to battle Hikigaya and kill him.

At his command the men formed up in ranks and started marching towards the enemy. They were going to test the mettle of the Enemy and then retreat from the fields and garrison inside the city and then ride out the siege.

However they weren't prepared for what happened next.

When the strange Music started playing several of their supply wagons exploded as if they had barrels of powder in them.

Several explosions also occurred in their ranks as they marched ahead.

Then many of then pointed to a strange sight in the sky. Several shining objects were heading towards them leaving a trail behind. The troops stopped at the sight of such objects heading towards them.

Hayama was at the back of the troops when the explosions took place.

When the objects reached the ground loud explosions engulfed the troops in front of him. Lightning roars could be heard striking at the surprised soldiers of the Haven Kingdom. It only lasted for a few seconds but that was enough for dust to rise over the entire field.

Hayama's horse had reared and he fell to the ground, all of the horses had reared out of fright throwing several of the riders onto the ground. On the ground he clutched his ears because the only thing he could hear was a pitching sound in his ears.

He slowly got up and surveyed the scene around him. He saw his own troops running in panic and any running for the safety of the city. Then as the dust cleared and he clutched his stomach and almost vomited.

Blood, Bodies and Limbs were all that was left of the warriors that were there a minute ago.

But another thing caught his eyes, beyond the bodies several strange horseless carriages were heading towards them.

He looked around for his horse and not finding it grabbed the horse of another soldier that was fleeing and mounted it. Then while yelling a war cry he ordered a charge of the remaining men.

But there was one thing that he should have known

…..you just can't stop a Blitzkrieg.

* * *

 **[Waterfront]**

"Enemy has arrived." The Harbor bell was being rung continuously while a number of troops had gathered at the waterfront when the Music had started.

It had been an old tactic of the Haven kingdom that whenever their Capital had been under siege they had used the sea to supply themselves with food and send several of their troops using the sea route to flank the invaders and attack them from behind.

Currently they were using the same strategy, they had gathered several troops near the waterfront and secured the transports for them. Their ships were also in a state of readiness for anything that might threaten the transports.

They weren't particularly worried about any attacks on the harbor as there was a huge chain that had protected their harbor for a long time.

When the Music reached a faster beat, two loud explosions shook the harbor and their attention was drawn to the towers which held the chain.

Both of the towers were on fire and before anyone could do something the chain broke away from the tower and slid down in the harbor onto the sea bed.

A few ships managed to set sail towards the mouth hoping to secure it or at least blockade it while several soldiers dashed towards the towers on foot hoping to catch whosoever had sabotaged the tower when a ship entered through the harbor mouth.

The men were surprised and shocked at the sight of it. The ship was completely made of metal, and did not have any sail but moved on its own. **[5]**

One of the leading ships had stationed a few archers who fired at the ship but their arrows just bounced off it like it was a wall. In response one of the strange mechanisms of the ship moved and pointed a rod in the direction of the ship. Then with a loud noise the ship fired and the smaller wooden ship exploded in a ball of flames.

People on the remaining ship suddenly spotted several smaller boats which were carrying troops and horseless carriages which were following the larger ship and were making their way towards the shore.

The troops who were on the shore who were near the tower were suddenly cut down by an unknown force and all that was heard was a loud noise and then they all feet in all sorts of interesting ways.

With horror they realized that they weren't the ones who had the idea of flanking.

* * *

 **[Royal palace]**

For Yukinoshita Yukino her mornings were peaceful and blissful and although she was a early riser she sometimes slept late, when she over worked and like yesterday when she had to get the Military in a state of readiness.

She had managed to rally most of the troops and posted them outside the walls into the farms outside the city walls and had herself stayed awake with them for majority of the Night.

As a result it consumed most of her stamina which was not much to begin with. Exhausted she had ordered Yuigahama to wake her up only if the enemy attacked.

However she woke up due to a different reason.

A strange tune woke her up. She looked around and did not find any musicians near her and the Music continued.

The music was nothing that she had ever heard before, the lyrics were nothing that she recognized but they carried a strange feeling.

That was when Yuigahama a burst into her quarters, half armored and half undressed.

"We are under Attack." she yelled and moved quickly towards her.

"Sound the Alarm and rally the men." She ordered back as she was helped into her armor by Yuigahama.

"They are engaging the Enemy as we speak." Yuigahama quickly helped Yukinoshita into her armor and then gave her the sword that was lying nearby.

The two of then rushed outside and were met by a contingent of Royal Praetorian guards who escorted them to the council chamber where only a few ministers and commanders had gathered.

"Where are the rest?" Yukinoshita asked as she entered the room.

"They are still in the city, some soldiers have blocked the streets so they are stuck fighting in the streets." One of the nobles said while bowing.

"They have entered the City?!" She asked alarmed while taking a seat.

"No, it seems they were the enemy spies who have revealed themselves."

"How is our Military deployed?" She asked while taking a chair.

"Sir Hayama is engaged with them outside the walls while Admiral Zaimokuza is engaging the fleet in the Harbor."

"Inside the Harbor?!"

"I fear so, my men reported that they had destroyed the Chain and had brought a ship and were landing men on the waterfront."

"How is our defe-"

"Your Highness if I may, it should be better If you should hide fr-"

"No, I will not hide or run, this is my City and I will defend it to the end. Now tell me how are our defenses?"

"Your highness, the Majority of the Army is outside the walls and tied up in the city but we have all the Royal guards and a contingent of Yeomanry…..

* * *

 **[Meanwhile at the West Gate]**

The previous evening the men at the walls had watched with envious eyes as the Veteran troops had deployed themselves to defend against the enemy. Those who were first were the only ones to get the loot of War.

Now they considered themselves lucky as they watched in horror the massacre taking place before their eyes. The veterans of the Haven Kingdom were annihilated in mere moments and nothing expect bodies remained.

The watched as a few Knights led by Sir Hayama charged towards the coming enemy horseless carriages and disappeared in the rising dust clouds.

Several men had reached the Gates and had crossed into the city, as the final horsemen retreated back into the city, the guards rushed to close the portcullises.

The entered the tower and moved towards the gate mechanism when a man came running up the stairs carrying a strange staff.

"I have new orders." The men yelled before moving towards them. Then with surprise they realized that he was not wearing any armor, the tried to draw their swords but they were suddenly cut down by the strange staff that he was carrying.

"You're relieved of Duty." The man confirmed that they were dead before giving a short whistle. At once four more men came running up the stairs, one carrying a strange metal box on his back.

As he came up the man went up to him and took a strange handle and place it to his ear.

"West Gate mechanism secured."

* * *

The remaining men who had managed to get safely to the City now gathered near the gate. They were waiting for the Gate to close but the portcullises didn't close. They were about to close the Gate themselves when the foe arrived.

A Tan colored large moving box with a metal snout came through the gate and moved to the right, it could be rightly compared to an elephant. It was followed by another of the same elephants **[6]** which was followed by a strange large carriage from which several soldiers carrying metal staffs jumped off. **[7]**

They watched as the top of the Elephant opened and a man came out wearing a hearing a strange helmet. Then one of the men climbed behind the Tank and did something before another song started playing.

 _ **PLAY**_

" _ **PANZERLIED"**_

Then with a roar one of the Metal Elephants pointed its snout at the Haven Kingdom's soldiers who had now formed a shield wall formation and at the man's command and a loud boom the middle of their ranks exploded and the metal elephant charged forward.

* * *

 **[WATERFRONT]**

Zaimokuza watched in horror at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

The Haven kingdom's Navy was the top of the Line in the central continent

Yet those ships which had destroyed countless pirate ships were sunk even before they had time to unfurl their sails. The destruction which was taking place in time to the music made it a symphony of death.

There was just one enemy ship yet it had singlehandedly destroyed the entire Fleet that was anchored in the Harbor and was currently attacking the towers and the Gate that connected the Waterfront to the city.

Several of the smaller boats that contained troops had landed at the docks and the rest at the nearby beach. The men had straightaway disembarked from the boats and had made their way towards the Gate. There were several strange Tan coloured elephants and smaller carriages among them. Looking at them, he recognized the two uniforms that the soldiers with Hikigaya wore.

Hikigaya….

Why had he betrayed him?

A promise of a promotion and a marriage proposal….

At the time it had seem a pretty good deal and even though Hikigaya was a good man everyone had his bad points….

Zaimokuza cursed the day when he helped Yukinoshita when he heard the metal ship move and looked towards it. One of its rods was aiming directly towards his ship.

He didn't even have time to react before the ship fired.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman looked around from top of the Tank and listened to the music playing as they moved forwards at astonishing speed. There were four trucks full of troops and five armored car and two more tanks following him.

They had secured the eastern area of the city and were now headed towards the palace.

The streets were mostly deserted mostly because of the warning given to the people before hand.

As they crossed a bridge he saluted to a group of Special Forces that had erected a temporary road block and were protecting the checkpoint with heavy machine guns. **[8]**

In fact, 70 percent of the city was now under their control. The advance and speed of their forces was really unbelievable but that was the true power of the Gespensterdivision.

The Haven Kingdom had men trained to fight men, not steel juggernauts which spit fire and death and hammered their comrades into the ground.

The rest of the fleet and the secondary force that had struck from the sea road had secured the harbor, sunk the fleet and was now securing the south part of the town.

And now as the last notes of the song floated in the air, they reached the Palace.

The palace was a mixture of a Castle and a Mansion; however that wouldn't help as it was surrounded by a mixture of tanks and infantry with each of the tanks clearly stained in blood of dozens of enemies.

Reaching near the Gate Hikigaya jumps off the tank and head towards a small group of men taking cover behind a Tank, he was followed by a few men who protected him.

The men stood up at his appearance and saluted.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"They are refusing to surrender Comrade Marshal." A man in a tan uniform said.

"Their Yeomen are making it difficult for the troops to move in." Another man in grey uniform said.

"Have we tried to negotiate?" Hikigaya asked to which the men shook their heads.

"Commander, I found this on one of their commanders." One of the men said while producing a sword from behind him. Hikigaya Immediately recognized the symbol on the pommel.

"That's Hayama's Saber!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Friend of yours Commander?" The man asked cautiously.

"Of course not, How did he fall?" Hikigaya simply unsheathed the sword and look at it closely.

"He was the one who lead a counter charge against my Blitzkrieg."

"Brave but stupid….brave but stupid." The other man commented.

"We shot his horse but he charged straight and jumped on the Tank."

"And he fell off and got crushed?" Hikigaya asked hopefully.

"Nein, he climbed straight into my Cannon." the man replied with a straight face.

"No need to imagine the end result. Give me the amplifier." Hikigaya said handing the sword back. One of the men immediately handed him a voice amplifier.

Taking it he climbed on one of the tank and spoke into the amplifier.

" **Yukinoshita Yukino, you have been surrounded, surrender now. I want an answer in 30 seconds….30…29….28."** A few seconds later a voice comes.

"I will neither give you my Chasity nor my surrender. I will rather kill myself than surrender."

" **Then save us a lot of trouble and kill yourself already, it will save us effort and time."**

"Umm, commander weren't we ordered to capture her?" The man behind him asks.

" **Well not exactly, our orders were to capture the Haven Kingdom's capital in any way we can, she was expendable from the starting….well more like if she is still alive then its good but if she dies that's better."** Hikigaya says with a straight face in the voice amplifier so that Yukinoshita can hear him.

A few seconds pass before an arrow comes flying and hits Hikigaya in the shoulder.

Other archers raise their bows but before they can release their arrows a Tank fires a round and blows away a part of the wall taking down several archers with it.

A few men rush towards Hikigaya but he simply shrugs them off and speaks into the amplifier again.

" **I take it that your answer is No?!...Well now deal with the consequences!"**

He jumps down and simply pull out the arrow lodged in his shoulder.

"Call in the Stukas." He says before making the men fall back a safe distance.

 **[A Few minutes later]**

At the top of the walls the knights heard the "Sirens of Jericho" in the distance.

The first thing they heard was the wail, a demonic sounding wail that drowned whatever sound the fighting made. The Knights stared in awe as they saw 3 dragon like machines diving down like hawks.

Then as the machines pulled up from their dive they dropped small objects onto the walls which immediately exploded into flames and destroyed the Gate protecting the Castle as well as sending debris on the troops crowded in the courtyard behind the gate.

Anyone who survived was paralyzed by the effects of "The trumpets of Jericho" and could only stagger around while clutching their heads.

Then from the dust from the destroyed gate a man walked inside carrying a strange staff. He was followed by several men in two different types of Uniforms and behind him came a large steel Elephant.

A few knights managed to get their bearings and charged forward but were immediately killed by the metal staffs they were carrying.

"Secure the Palace." The man yelled before charging towards the entrance **[** A **/N- Honestly at this point I wanted him to yell "Take no prisoners comrades"]**

* * *

 **[AN HOUR LATER]**

"I remember someone wagering her chastity before the battle." Hikigaya said while standing before Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Both were giving him defeated looks.

"I…." Yukinoshita tried to say something but was cut off by Hikigaya.

"Listen I don't want your chastity but instead let's make a deal." Yukinoshita looked to meet his face with a surprised expression.

"I'm not a bastard who takes away a girl's purity because of a wager. My senate wants to make a deal with your nation." He takes a paper out of his pocket and slides it over to Yukinoshita to read.

"The terms are-

 _ **Treaty of Valencia**_

 _ **The Haven Kingdom will become a client state of the Northern alliance.**_

 _ **The Haven kingdom ruler will swear Loyalty to the Northern Alliance and sent tribute to the Northern Alliance.**_

 _ **The Haven Kingdom will Garrison a number of soldiers of the Northern alliance in each city.**_

 _ **There will be no Tax on any Traders from the Northern Alliance.**_

 _ **The Northern alliance and the Haven Kingdom will not show open hostilities against each other.**_

 _ **The Northern Alliance will respect the civilians of the Haven Kingdom and they will acknowledge vice versa.**_

 _ **The Northern alliance will be able to move freely in all Haven kingdom territories without any hindrance.**_

 _ **In return-**_

 _ **The Northern alliance will not interfere in any politics of the Haven Kingdom though a diplomatic party will be present at the court regularly.**_

 _ **The Haven Kingdom can self rule and choose their own rulers, Lords and nobles without interference from the Northern Alliance.**_

 _ **The Haven kingdom can rebuild its Military under set conditions.**_

 _ **The Haven Kingdom territory will be defended by the Northern alliance as its own.**_

"So those are the conditions. Sign here." He said while producing a pen from his pocket.

"They….are not too bad." Yukinoshita said when she read the contents of the Treaty. She had expected mass lootings and the loss of her chastity but she was offered the chance of peace.

"If you accept sign here." Hikigaya said while pointing at a spot.

"What if your men attack the city?" She asked as she read the terms again.

"You have my word that they will not take a coin….unless they are harmed." He replied.

She looked again at the treaty and sighed. She had no choice.

So she signed it.

 **The Haven Kingdom is now a client state of the Northern Alliance.**

"Now….tell me." He said after she had signed the paper "Were you honest with me at the time you kissed me?" He said.

On hearing those words Yukinoshita simply bowed her head and didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hikigaya-kun, I….only wanted your support at that time and so…"

"That's enough of your antics, Guards lead her to her chambers." Hikigaya cut her off.

After they were taken from the room he glanced at the throne.

A surge of emotions washed over him. He felt his eyes water

….for a second before he grabbed the throne and threw it out of the window into the center of the courtyard where it missed a tank by inches and then lay shattered.

"I actually cannot believe she fell for it." He said to himself as he walked towards the treaty which was still lying on the Table.

Picking it up he flipped to the last page where he tore off a small section of the page and with a tug pulled open a hidden page which was stuck with glue.

The page bore only one term

 _ **There will be however, A Northern Alliance senior military officer who will be the overall in-charge of the territories assimilated by the Northern Alliance.**_

 _ **The Officer will have the power to veto, overturn, change anything and take Police and Military action in the Territories that he will he In-Charge of and can take any action if-**_

 _ **It's in the Interest of the Northern Alliance.**_

 _ **If any assert or citizen of the Northern Alliance is in trouble of any sort.**_

A smile graced his lips as he read the final line.

 _ **Officer In-Charge of Haven Kingdom-**_

 _ **Field Marshall Hikigaya Hachiman**_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Author's nonsense or A/N]**

 **Well that's finally over….Woooo….**

 **Well if you haven't already guessed it this is a clusterfuck of Oregairu and Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots with a bit of GATE thrown in.**

 **Yeah this was the result of me reading Captain-Hentai's….**

 **FUCK IT.**

 **You know why I posted this story….**

 **Because I was pissed to hell seeing stories about Hikigaya getting shit on by every dog in town.**

 **And nobody has posted something like Hikigaya Kicking ass or something…..**

 **No…Betrayal doesn't count.**

 **So tell me on a scale of 1-10 how did you like this...mess of a story?**

 **Ya, I was actually working on Savior but this thing didn't get off my mind.**

 **About the Mess-**

 **If you haven't already guessed it-**

 **Northern Alliance- Germans and Russians alliance. Modern Age.**

 **Haven Kingdom- British. Gunpowder age.**

 **Notes-**

 **Dragoon. Gunpowder age ranged cavalry.**

 **Aspen Kingdom- Moonlight Sculptor. That's Weed's Kingdom.**

 **Armoured car. Modern age light cavalry.**

 **German unique Infantry- Volksgrenadier; Russian Unique Infantry- Red Guard Infantry.**

 **Cruiser. Modern age light ship.**

 **German Tiger. Modern age unique Tank.**

 **Supply Truck**

 **Mg42. Modern age unique heavy Machine gun.**

 **A few notes on the Units-**

 **Volksgrenadiers-**

 **German Modern age unique Infantry. Armed with Stg44s.**

 **Tiger-**

 **German Modern age Unique Tank. Armed with either 8,8 Flak gun or 10,5 KwK.**

 **Mg42-**

 **German Modern age unique heavy Machine gun. Mashinengewehr 42 best Machine gun with Insane rate of Fire. 1200 ROUNDS PER MINUTE MATE!**

 **Red guard Infantry-**

 **Russian Modern age unique infantry. Equipped with PPsh-41 SMG and pilotka side cap.**

 **Katysha Rocket-**

 **Russian Modern age unique artillery. Based on the rocket with the same name.**

 **Well thanks for reading, leave a review telling me how did you like it and if some RON buff reads this, feel free to point out any errors or issues…..I am aware of the Elephant in the room of you're thinking and by that I mean the Age difference.**

 **Predator7 logging out.**

 **Cheers mate and thanks for reading.**

 **P.S- This will be my last Military fic….at least modern military fic on Oregairu.**


	2. Revenge

**Yo guys I'M BACK!**

 **Well I had almost managed to complete this by Saturday...Almost...but I got hooked up playing RON, Massive Assault and 0 AD and...it got delayed.**

 **Anyway, so after a lot of PM'S and after asking a lot of people, well mostly the ones who posted a reviews from their accounts.**

 **I present...**

 **THE LIQUID NITROGEN COLD REVENGE ENDING!**

 **Why?**

 **Because as a wise man...or rather maswin1 said: Would you really stop at deal?**

 **One other thing people...do you think this can increase from a two shot to a full story?**

 **Well the revenge ending starts after the sinking of HMS Zaimokuza.**

 **So without any delay...**

 **Enjoy the Revenge of the God-of-War.**

* * *

 **[Valencia]**

Hikigaya Hachiman looked around from top of the Turret and listened to the music playing in the distance as they moved forward through the streets. There were four trucks full of troops and five armoured car and two more tanks in the convoy flowing him.

They had secured the eastern area of the city and were now headed towards the palace which was the last thing that was still standing.

The streets were mostly deserted mostly because of the warning given to the people before hand but still several civilian corpses and dozens of soldier's corpse were littered of the street. Some too mutilated and crushed beyond recognition, no doubt the result of the Blitz.

As they crossed a bridge he saluted to a group of Special Forces and shock troopers that had erected a temporary road block and had erected heavy machine guns posts.

80 percent of the city was now under their control.

The advance and speed of their forces was really unbelievable but that was the true power of the Gespensterdivision.

The Haven Kingdom had men trained to fight men, not steel juggernauts which spit fire and death and hammered their comrades into the ground add General Rommel to the Fray and they didn't even have time to even say their prayers.

The rest of the fleet and the secondary force that had struck from the sea and led by Comrade Colonel Roran had secured the harbour and the East section of the City and his men were now reinforcing the chokepoints that had been secured by the Special Forces beforehand.

The cruiser had made short work of the ships and the port defences and now their Battleship and Carrier had entered the Harbour.

And now as the last notes of the song floated in the air, they reached the Palace.

The palace served both as a castle and a mansion complete with Minarets and towers that gave an oriental feeling and was built according to the Moorish architecture that was designed to ride out any siege, however that wouldn't help as it was surrounded by a mixture of tanks and infantry who were ready to move in...well the Infantry at least, the Gate was too narrow for the Tanks so they couldn't get inside without blowing up a part of the wall.

One thing he noticed was that there was no firing. One thing that one would expect in a siege and all the Infantry-men was taking cover behind the Tanks.

Reaching near the Gate Hikigaya jumped off the tank and headed towards a group of officers taking cover behind a Tank. Half of them were in the Grey uniform of the Volksgrenadiers and the other in the Tan uniform of the Red guards.

The men stood up and saluted him.

"What's the current situation?" he asked.

"We've managed to surround the palace Sir." A man in a tan uniform said.

"But their Yeomen are making it difficult for the troops to move in." Another man in grey uniform finished.

"Have we tried to negotiate?" Hikigaya asked to which the men shook their heads.

"Commander, I found this on one of their commander's corpse." One of the men said while producing a sword from behind him. Hikigaya Immediately recognized the symbol on the pommel.

"That's Hayama's Sabre!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Was he a friend of yours Commander?" The man asked cautiously.

"Hell no, How did he die?" Hikigaya simply unsheathed the sword and look at it closely.

"He was the one who lead the Knight's charge against my Blitzkrieg."

"Brave...But stupid." The other man commented.

"We shot his horse but he charged straight on foot and jumped on the Tank."

"And he fell off and got crushed under the Tank?" Hikigaya asked hopefully.

"Nein, he climbed straight into my Cannon." the man replied with a straight face.

"No need to imagine the end result." He then climbed the Tank and picked up the Voice amplifier attached on the Tank's top.

" **Yukinoshita Yukino, Your forces have been defeated. Surrender now or suffer the consequences."** Then he held the sword up for everyone to see.

" **Your commanders are dead and your men are vanquished. We do not want additional bloodshed so surrender now."**

" **You have 30 Seconds to reply...30...29...28."**

When he had counted till 23 a head poked out from the Battlements and even from the distance he could recognize the raven black hair of Yukinoshita.

"Ara...ara...What do we have here?" "Have your men gotten Lost? How dare you invade my Motherland?" **[Honestly, I just couldn't think up a good dialog for her here, so I put Queen Elizabeth Taunt 4 from Age of Empires 3]**

" **Cut the crap out, We giving you a chance to surrender. Open your doors and throw down your Arms."**

"Umm, Sir I could make us a door if you want." The Tank officer in the Grey uniform joked.

"Quiet you." Hikigaya replied rather non-threateningly, partially because he himself about to give the order to blow up the gates. After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

" **You cut your throat yet?"**

When there was no reply and no movement the troops peeked out from behind the tanks. There was absolute silence and beside the noise of the Tanks and the occasional gunfire from the city there was no noise.

He watched as a few men left the cover of the Tank and moved towards the Gate, 2 of them were Special Forces and the rest were a mixed bunch of Infantry. They reached the Gate and tried to physically open the gate by pushing it. When that failed, the Special Forces started to plant a charge on the gate, when a War cry rang out from the other side.

Then suddenly the gate swung open with sudden force which pushed back the men in front of it. Then with sudden agility a man in Praetorian armour dashed out and stabbed the special force operative setting the charge. Following him were a lot of Royal Praetorians and Royal Sculari who fell on the men near the gate. **[1]**

Then a shower of arrows came from the Top of the walls as the Yeomen discharged their arrows.

Caught completely by surprise the men near the gate were the first to fall. They scarcely could get their hand on their guns before they where overpowered and killed. The shower of Arrows mostly bounced off the Tanks but claimed some who were exposed.

"Come on, Fight you mongrels for we shall never surrender" Came the taunting voice of Yukinoshita from the top of the Walls but Hikigaya didn't hear her taunt.

As their men charged forward he unclipped his pistol and unsheathed the sabre in his hand.

" **Bayonets!"** He yelled and jumped off the Tank and charged right at the leader of the Praetorians who had just stabbed his fourth man.

Almost a dozen men charged forward with him right at the attackers who were engaging their comrades while the tanks pointed their cannons at the walls and fired several rounds of HE shells and their machine guns trying to keep the Yeomen from killing them.

Although they had the advantage in firepower, they were quite vulnerable in close and when they were out of ammo and that was the reason they had thrown their guns down and were fighting with their Knives and Bayonets...

Well trying to keep themselves alive would be the better word.

Hikigaya was stabbing one Sculari with the sabre when from the corner of his eye he saw a Praetorian about to bring down his sword. Before he could dodge, the Praetorian's helmet rang with a resounding Clank and the Praetorian collapsed on the ground with a bloody hammer lying alongside him.

Looking in the direction he saw Roran fighting off three Royal Scularis with a sword that he had managed to "obtain" from one of the Praetorians. He was fighting with a Hammer but seeing the Praetorian about to kill Hikigaya he had thrown his hammer at the man killing him.

Seeing a chance, Hikigaya raised his Luger and took aim, he shot 2 of the men surrounding Roran and the last one was killed by Roran before he could aim again.

"We're even." Hikigaya said while tossing his hammer back at Roran and shooting another Sculari.

By this time, while taking a few casualties they had managed to defeat nearly all of the men and the survivors had managed to get back inside the Gate and closed it.

A few managed to break through the lines but were instantly shot by few men standing back near the tanks.

Looking around he saw that at least a dozen of his men had fallen due to the sudden attack.

"Sir, this one appears to be an Officer." A soldier yelled and he turned to find few men holding the man who led the charge in a chokehold.

"Look out!" Another yelled before another hail of Arrows were released from the top of the walls. They barely had time to drag their wounded and the officer when the arrows fell injuring a few men and hitting the captured officer.

Dragging themselves back behind the cover of the Tanks, the men opened fire at the Yeomen claiming a few. Hikigaya headed towards the officer who had been hit in last volley of arrows.

A medic was looking at his wound and as the medic forcibly took his helmet off Hikigaya recognized his only Friend, Saika Totsuka. The only person who didn't betray him, in-fact it was due to Totsuka that he had managed to escape the dungeon when he was imprisoned by Yukinoshita.

"Don't worry Saika you're going to be alright?" He asked moving closer to him, Tosuka slowly lifts his head and as he meets Hikigaya's gaze he smiles a bit.

"Hachiman?" He asks weakly "I'm...sorry."

"Don't waste energy on speaking; you're going to be alright." Tears weld up in Tosuka's eyes as he spoke again.

"I sorry...I could'nt stop..." Totsukas splutter as a trickle of blood flows out from his mouth.

"What?" Hikigaya asks confused, but Totsuka coughs out a mouthful of blood before replying.

"They... took...h-e...her."

"Who are you talking about?" Shaking his head Hikigaya asked.

"They've imprisoned your sister...I tried to stop them...but I fa..failed...I'm sorry." At this Hikigaya's face changes and a mixture of terror and anger flash across his face.

"Where is she now?" He asked Totsuka in a controlled voice but Totsuka only shakes his head and then muttering a final sorry throws his head back and lay still. The medic who had pulled out the arrow and was checking the wound checked his pulse and then shook his head.

"He's gone Sir." Hikigaya looks at him for a few seconds before he slowly extended his hands and closed Totsuka's eyes which held a faraway look.

He got up and looked around for his Radio operator and sighting him yelled.

"Call in the Air-Force." The Radio man followed his order immediately and after a minute replied.

"They're asking how many?" Hikigaya looked at the Palace and then at Saika's body before he replied.

"All of them."

* * *

The men who had managed to actually escape from the initial ambush were getting their wounds healed by the healers.

Then it came.

The first and the only thing that they heard was the wail, a demonic sounding wail that drowned any other noise there. They looked up and were shocked to see 7 strange birds like mechanisms flying in the sky. There were of two types.

4 were like a Hawk, it was longer and had wheels underneath it, it had a strange symbol on its wings which looked like a cross. The other 3 were much smaller than the other, like a sparrow it was small and nimble. Unlike the other, it had a red star painted on its wings. **[2]**

As they stared in awe as four of their number dived down like hawk and closed in on them. A few of the men started to run away at the sight but most of them stood rooted to their spots too scared to move.

As they watched the strange mechanisms pulled up from their dive and dropped several small egg, like things at the gates and well as where they were standing, a few men tried to move forward before the bombs fell.

They didn't even to time to register what was happening before the bombs exploded in a flash of light and flames destroying the Gate and annihilating the wounded and remaining men.

Those that were lucky and managed to survive picked themselves up from the pile of rubble and dust that rose up from where the bombs landed. They looked around in horror and saw that nothing remained of the Royal Praetorians and the Royal Sculari's that were there.

What remained was just dead, dead and death.

It was then that they saw a man in a Trench-coat, armed with a Sabre and strange apparatus walking through the now destroyed Gate. He was followed by another man armed with the same apparatus and a hammer in his belt and behind them, at least two dozen men in strange uniforms who carried strange staffs and wore strange helmets.

But in-spite of their difference in their colours there was one that stood apart.

It was wearing black...no he was covered with Black from head to toe and along with that he was wearing strange helmet which was as strange looking as the strange staff he carried. **[3]**

Driven by Instinct, the remaining men unsheathed their blades and while yelling war cries charged at the approaching men. The man in the Trench-coat held up a hand and the men stopped. Confident that they were scared, the men ran even faster now almost reaching them.

Only the strange creature kept moving forward and held his staff out and on reaching him one of them men prepared to strike at him when it happened.

As the man was about to strike, Fire suddenly erupted for the staff that the man carried.

The Inferno engulfed the man who immediately dropped his sword and tried to cover his face while moving away from the flames. He was unsuccessful as his clothes caught fire.

The men behind him stopped and watched in horror as the man...or what was left of him which was a just a charred remain now staggered towards them. They watched as the man's feet turned to dust as the remains of the men staggered towards them. Then with a final step it tripped and fell shattering into smouldering waste. Then the creature turned the staff towards them and then the Inferno hit them. A few tried to run back but were immediately shot dead by the rest of the creature's friends.

Now the courtyard was completely cleared, excluding the bodies and rubble of course.

As the last of the Praetorians and Sculari was put down or rather given a baptism by fire or lead, the man in the Trench-coat started moved forward.

"TAKE NO PRISONERS COMRADES!" He yelled and charged straight towards the main-entrance.

* * *

If they had been ordered to secure the Palace in any other way the men would have to clear the whole goddamn palace, room by room and rounding up anyone that would be found, but as they were given clear orders on the prisoners they managed to get it done quicker.

Most of the rooms had been barricaded from the inside and held at least a few soldiers and civilians, as a result the men took a rather kinetic approach.

The Volksgrenadiers shot the locks of the doors first and then chucked a grenade inside each room and moved in and killed anyone left alive after the explosion. The Red Guards followed a similar manoeuvre. The only difference, they used Molotov's instead of grenades and gave the enemy a baptism by fire.

Anyone who was unlucky enough to be found was either gunned down or roasted alive by the Flamethrowers.

Roran sprinted through the hallways with a bunch of his men. The whole palace was now filled with the familiar clatter of the Stg44's and the Kalashnikov's and several places were on fire as well no doubt the result of the flamethrowers and the Molotov's.

His orders were to capture the top bass of the Haven Kingdom and currently he was looking everywhere for them when he ran into three maids.

Any other soldier would have shot them on sight but Roran did not. His men surrounded and grabbed hold of them.

"Where is your Queen?" He asked to which the maid who looked the oldest spat on him.

"We shall not tell you, no matter what you say or do to us." She said with fury in her eyes.

Roran wiped off the spit, and then pulled out his hammer and then replied angrily.

"Do you want me to hit you with this." Then looking at the third one who appeared to be the youngest of them, "I reckon that I could knock half your teeth out with one strike."

The brandishing the hammer he spoke again, "I wonder how you will find a husband if you only have half your teeth left eh?" Seeing the fear in her eyes he pressed the attack.

"Dmitri" He said to the man holding her, "Hold her properly, I want to test my Hammer." The woman screamed as the man held her head roughly, then as Roran was raising the hammer she broke down.

"She's in her chambers." She sobbed and collapsed on the ground as the man dropped her and so did the other 2 maids.

"Get out of here and find a good place to hide, the men will kill anyone they see as a threat." He issued a warning as the maids got up and ran to the other end of the corridor.

"Don't tell anyone that th..." Roran was about to say something before he spotted Hikigaya heading towards them.

He was carrying something wrapped in his trench coat in his arms and a shadow covered his face.

"Sir, we've located her. She's in her chambers." Roran said but Hikigaya didn't respond he only kept moving towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"Take her to a safe place." He said softly and passed the trench-coat covered object to Roran. Roran held his arms and received the weight which he recognized from the weight that it was a body.

"Who's this?" He asked as Hikigaya started walking away.

"My little sister." Hikigaya replied in the same tone.

* * *

He kicked open the door and strode inside while his men stood guard outside.

He stopped as he opened the inner chamber door and caught sight of Yukinoshita. She wore no armour but a plain white dress which accented her figure. She was waiting for him in bed.

"You owe me something" he said.

He silently walked towards her before he caught a movement from the corner of his eye.

He jumped sideways and a second later a claymore planted itself in the place where he was standing, and holding the Claymore with both hands was Yuigahama wearing a knight's armour.

"I'll kill you Hikigaya, nobody hurts Yukino." She yelled and lifted her claymore up in the air. For a small person she was quite powerful but none of her agility sparked a reaction in Hikigaya.

As she lifted it up and charged forward he simply lifted his Luger and as she closed in, he pulled the trigger.

Blood, Brain matter, bone and muscle blew out from the back of her head splattering the wall and floor behind her, the claymore dropped from her now lifeless hands and fell back along with her body that had collapsed backwards.

He looked at Yukinoshita again who still appeared defiantly and had gotten up from the bed.

"It seems I lost...know that I keep my promises." She said while slipping off the top of her dress completely exposing her bosom, then she started to seductively walked towards him. **[4]**

Nobody would have been able to resist that level of seduction but Hikigaya wasn't normal and he smelled a rat.

Scarcely had she reached him when she suddenly produced a dagger from somewhere and lunged at Hikigaya with the dagger.

Hikigaya didn't even move, he simply pulling the trigger of his Luger and emptied the rest of his magazine.

The dagger plunged into his shoulder while Yukinoshita collided with his chest. She had been hit three times in the stomach and twice in the chest, she coughed blood and lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm s...so-rry H-hachi...man." She manage to get out before she collapsed again on his chest, this time...

...Dead.

* * *

 **Queen Yukinoshita Yukino Defeated.**

 **The Haven Kingdom Has Fallen.**

 **The Haven Kingdom is now a client state of the Northern Alliance.**

 **[Play Age of Empires 2 or Rise of Nations victory tune]**

* * *

[ **A/N-** Honestly, I was thinking about putting a long...extremely LONG conversation between 8MAN and Yukinoshita where she confesses to him and like a movie, dies just before he replies or she gets medical attention...

But...you actually can't live that long if you have like 5 bullets in your system.

If anyone disagrees with me, Please PROVE me wrong and when you're doing it, record and sent it to me...I'll change this part after that]

* * *

 **[A FEW HOURS LATER]**

Hikigaya sat in the Royal study-turned-communication room talking to someone over the radio while a medic was patching up the wound on his shoulder.

"Da Comrade, We've gained control over Valancia, the Haven Kingdom's our client state now."

["Has the Queen signed the treaty comrade?"]

"Unfortunately Sir, she's dead."

["What?! Weren't you supposed to take precautions so that something of this kind never happens? What are we supposed to tell the Senate?"]

"If I may Sir, I have found another way."

["You better hope that it's good or your ass is grass."]

"We found the Queen's elder sister, Haruno Yukinoshita imprisoned in the dungeons." There was no reply so he continued.

"Well Sir you remember that I had helped Yukino overthrow her family, well her sister was supposed to inherit the throne, so basically we can put her up as the "our" legitimate heir and lessen our troubles with any rebels or Militia or Parisian forces while keeping control over Haven Kingdom."

After a minute a reply came.

["I believe the Senate should buy this, good Job and your new orders will come soon. The reinforcements led by Field Marshal Kutúzov will both reinforce you and will take over the office of overseer for the Haven Kingdom."]

["Winter Place, over and out."]

"Haven, over and out." He replied and put the receiver away.

"All done sir." the Medic said cutting off the extra bandage, "Don't do any heavy work and try not to punch anyone and the wound will heal in a week."

Hikigaya thanked the man and then getting up, moved out of the room.

The Place was now under heavy guard and was now full of troops. Most of the supplies and heavy hardware was moved to the palace and was placed under heavy guard. The city itself was put under curfew and would remain so till the final pockets of the remaining guards and soldiers of the Haven Kingdom would be either captured or eliminated.

After acknowledging the guard outside he entered the Throne room that had been turned into a HQ and looking around found the two men that he was looking for immediately sitting at a table. They both were talking with each other but saluted at his appearance, Hikigaya would have saluted back if not for the wounded hand.

"How many total casualties did we have?" Hikigaya asks sitting down.

"We have a lot of injured from some confrontations while clearing out the city and we lost a Tiger in the market, don't ask how." Then he pulls a bottle and three glasses out of a small briefcase lying nearby.

"You look like a dead man, here have a drink." Rommel said rather tiredly while pouring out 2 glass of Gin and Tonic and handed them to Hikigaya and Roran.

"The only ones we lost were the ones that were caught by surprise when we stormed the Palace. We lost 8 Volkgrenadiers and 9 Red guards and 3 Special Forces in that ambush."

"And even after that we still don't have full reign over the city." Hikigaya says while shaking his head and taking a small sip from his glass.

"How is the condition of the elder Yukinoshita? We found her almost like a skeleton" He asks as he puts the glass on the table.

"Medic says that it was just a case of starvation, can you imagine that?"

"Hell yeah, I can easily Imagine Yukinoshita torturing her sister to the brink of starvation only to bring her back and then starting again. What did he prescribe?"

"Regular good meals and a rest and she'll be fine." He gives a tried chuckle.

"That's good to hear, she's going to be the person we're appointing the Governor here."

"Sir we could have captured Queen Yukino and have her sign the treaty on gunpoint but due to your...doing she ended up dead." Rommel said.

"We I ask why you killed her?" Roran asks with a blank face.

"Self-defense." Hikigaya replied without any emotions.

He breaks off and then shakes his head and then looks in their direction. Surprisingly they were giving off strange looks.

"Nothing along the lines of 'Wasn't my fault' or telling your tragic whole story of why you actually helped her?" Roran asked in disbelief.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised at this." Rommel commented as well.

"What were you expecting?" Hikigaya asks annoyed, "That I'll become all sentimental after killing someone?" **[5]**

"Speaking of which have all the bodies been taken care of?" Hikigaya asks to which Rommel gives a brief nod.

Then a knock on the door alerts them and they reach for their firearms. As the door opens a soldier enters in carrying a dossier and Hikigaya recognizes him as the officer In-charge of the Communication Division.

"Sir New Orders have come from the Senate sir." He says and after hands him the dossier.

"Call all the officers." Hikigaya says and the men rushes out.

"Get me a map." He says and finding a chair sits down.

As Roran laid out the map another knock is heard and the door open and a dozen officers come inside, they move towards the table. They were a mixed bunch of Infantry, Armoured, Artillery, Naval and Air force officers who were in the Palace at that time for logistic planning.

Hikigaya looks up and inspects each of them while wishing he was anywhere but here. Then he speaks his words carefully.

"Comrades we've successfully defeated the Haven Kingdom due to the efforts of you and your men and for that The Alliance Thanks and commend you."

"Now the Alliance calls for your service again." He stops and lifts the map and fixes it on the wall with the help of two Knives.

"The Senate received a diplomatic party from Sheba which is governed by Queen Hiratsuka Shizuka who requests the assistance of the Northern Alliance in saving her country."

"A few hours ago after they received the reports of the successful capture and defeat of the Haven Kingdom, the Senate approved sending one of the Alliance's armies for their assistance and as the Senate hates me the most..." Hikigaya didn't finish his sentence but broke off, earning a few laughs and hearty chuckles from the men.

"We'll move swiftly and assist them in their fight...which most probably will involve heavy fighting, from our side, of course and after helping them, well help them gain control over all the other Nations and help them gain control over the whole island."

"Excuse me Sir?" Rommel interrupted suddenly, "Island?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly, We're going to capture an Island.", Then picking up an knife from the table, with the fluidity of a expert knife fighter throws it at the map.

The knife lands on the map piercing an Island.

"Pack your swimsuits comrades." He spins back and locks eyes with his men.

"We're going to Ceylon"

* * *

 **Bloody hell...I actually can't believe I managed to finish that.**

 **I was working on this thing since...last week.**

 **Well yeah now its OFFICALLY a fucking Clusterfuck cocktail.**

 **...with a bit of Inheritance cycle AND messed up RON civilizations thrown in.**

 **So how was this Revenge ending?**

 **...actually you wouldn't believe that the original plan was to get 8man, Roran and Rommel get drunk and then 8man tells his painful back-story and then throws the throne out of the Window.**

 **Honestly I preferred the Deal...Why?**

 **As Asuko said to me-**

" **A SILENT AND DEVIOUS 'FUCK YOU' IS MUCH MORE SWEETER THAN AN ALL OUT GUNS BLAZING 'FUCK YOU'"**

 **And yeah I could have put a whole lot of things...but as I figured out.**

 **8man's not the one who gets all sentimental after killing someone.**

 **Notes-**

 **1- Royal Praetorian: Gunpowder age. Unique Roman Heavy Infantry.**

 **Royal Sculari: Medieval age. Unique Spanish Heavy Infantry.**

 **2- A Stuka and a Fighter-Bomber. If you're wondering why only 7, that because that's the maximum number of planes that can be on a Carrier...in Rise of Nations of course.**

 **3- I think most of you have already recognized what it is...It's a FLAMETHROWER!**

 **4- Honestly I wrote and rewrote just this paragraph the most and when I say this, I really mean it...I went total bonkers writing that line.**

 **5- A very bad reference to the conversation in the GTA 4 mission "Uncle Vlad" where after killing Vlad, Niko (protagonist) tells his back story to Roman and tells him why he actually came to Liberty City... to which Roman replies, "Do you always get sentimental after killing people?"**

 **Hey I'm not comparing them; both of them are in a league of their own.**

 **So people do you think this can be a full story?**

 **I was really happy seeing the number of reviews so I really hope you're willing to leave a review no matter what you want to say this time also.**

 **Well I've said everything that I have...**

 **Well the rest is in the Credits that I posted as chapter 3.**

 **Predator7 logging out.**

 **Cheers mate and thanks for reading.**


	3. Author's nonsense

**You guys's this is not a chapter but rather a credits and my Author's nonsense.**

 **And thanks to the 17 reviews so far….**

 **Actually I was going to put this in the 2** **nd** **chapter but the [A/N] became too bloody long….**

 **So first the reviewers….**

 **But before that...Do you guys want more?**

 **Or kind of a Dark...machohistic ending...as some viewers wanted...**

 **Yukinoshita...You are my TOY!**

 **A thank you to all the 17 reviewers-**

 **zEnKoReNzO** \- Thanks for giving me the Liquid Nitrogen Cold Idea .

And yeah it was a clusterfuck..haha...thanks for being my first reviewer.

 **DestinyVain** \- Well that's one question people have been thinking so I'm gonna post the problem here:

Let's sum it up: Air Raid. Bombs. Civilian. KA-BOOM. Dead. Angry People. Problem.

 **Lolol** -Hope your bloodlust ends now..teheheh. Bloody enough for you now mate?

 **nedys** -Thanks man.

 **GUEST** -Man i really hope you read this because I would like to thanks you for opening my eyes. No seriously people it was due to him that I changed the ending.

So thank him If you like the deal ending. Hope you like the Revenge ending.

 **COMMIE** \- yEAH MAN, SO What am I? the goddamn train driver?

No offence...really, I mean that as a joke.

 **Calvados** \- Zamasu watching 8man in the story...

Zamasu: I really want this guy as my Apprentice now.

I hope it's like that...Sorashita any comments on that?

 **Black-** Hope you have your answer. Like what I did to Haruno?

Actually she wasn't in the plan but in the Revenge….I manage to secure a place for her.

 **LyingHiki** \- Thanks for giving me the Idea to use Komachi as a Catalyst man...though I twisted your Idea.

 **Maswin1-** Well I actually took a bit out of that last theme you gave me, so Thanks.

 **OmegaEleven** -Another thing, I did use the El Cid Campaign as the first part in the starting.

And about the Timer...hmm, I think the assimilator timer started since the first troops entered the the summary you gave was just enjoyable-

 _ **Yukinoshita- Puppet in a silver Jail.**_

 _ **Yui- M.I.A**_

 _ **Zaimokuza- Fish food in the Harbour.**_

 _ **Hayama- Strawberry Jam in the field outside City.**_

 **Gurtej-** Thanks of the Perfect score man.

 **Asuko-** I hope your Misunderstanding was cleared after you checked out this ending.

Becasuse people as we know- 8man is not a Bastard and I really can't and wouldn't write NSFW type things.

 **Ben101** \- I mean i was actually surprised at how much people like this...this Story.

Actually I was expecting a "Get the *&$ out of here" review and something from Fanfiction Critique.

 **Zeranvor** \- Sorry mate, as I've said...wait did I?

Alright a nuke might have been the best choice I know I've used it a lot too. However that would be only used

...if they really wanted to destroy and only in the worst case scenario and don't forget the Trade Embargo and the Apocalypse counter.

An army will build a forward operating base or a F.O.B when they're operating anywhere and that's exactly what they are doing.

Well the WW2 additions are the normal troops in Modern Age in Rise of Nations...well final years of WW2 and starting years of the Cold War for that matter.

 **Monkey999Boy** \- Sorry if you're offended man, I was writing the dialog when his name popped out all of a sudden and it just stuck. Well i could'nt use Eragon now can I?

That would be odd...

So I hope you like what I assigned him in this ending.

 **Sly the deal** \- Sorry man I did'nt read your review till I was actually posting...busy schedule and all.

Well i could have put the "Ride of the Valkyrie" but...I didn't bring Helicopters.

...So, No GATE. I actually was listening to SALLY at the time.

Well about the story...

Were you talking about an Independent story of Vietnam or a Vietnam and Oregairu crossover story?

 **Honestly if it was up to me...**

 **I've made a one-shot about Yukinoshita as Simo Häyhä with Hikigaya as her spotter...now that, I would pay to see.**

 **Sorry, I forgot to tell you who that was...**

 **Simo Häyhä is one of the greatest Snipers of all times. He fought in the Russian Finnish War and had over 500 CONFIRMED KILLS!**

 **And was known as the White Death...**

 **You see what I'm aiming for here?**

* * *

 **And there was another thing that I was asking around the community.**

 **How many of you would like to see Hayama Hayto's and Yukinoshita Yukino's engagement go...KA-BOOM!**

 **And Surprise Surprise SURPRISE**

 **THEY DON'T WANT THAT!**

 **CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THAT!**

 **Alright I'm gonna give you a bit of Spoilers for what I am going to do about that-**

 **Hayama, Yukino, Engagement, 8man, Bad guys...a lot of them and...an RPG!**

 **If you put them together what do you get?**

 **No, I don't have a clue either.**

 **But in any case...Hayama...**

 **Well you know me...I dont have to finish that sentence.**

* * *

 **And quite a large number of people PM'ed me to tell me not to retire from the Military Genre...well sorry mates but I'm gonna have to stick to what I said.**

 **So no more New Oregairu Military from me...emphasis on the word "Oregairu" and "New"**

 **And People , You...Will...never expect what I've planned for the Finale of Sky Wolf and I mean never.**

 **Well I was actually planning to rant some more about Rise of Nations and etc, etc, etc but you're most probably bored and some will have skipped this beforehand.**

 **So...**

 **Predator7 logging out.**

 **Cheers mate and thanks for reading.**

 **P.S- What do you think will happen if the Oregairu cast gets stuck in Minecraft?**

 **Viewers reactions- "WTF" "Fuck you shitty author" "You don't have any other work?" "This was a waste of time" "I don't know"**

 **Me- I honestly believe...They'll be Creeper'ed.**


End file.
